


Just a Night at Freddy's

by odalwa



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odalwa/pseuds/odalwa
Summary: On a normal night at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, loyal employee Dave has a brief excursion with Freddy back in Parts N Services. Short robot bear on human sex fic





	Just a Night at Freddy's

I'm normally too scared to touch my dick while I'm letting Freddy fuck me, but today something came over me, and I feel much more strongly than usual, so I reach down and rub my balls, slowly and carefully. Freddy's eyes do not move as I worried they would, they don't follow my arm down to my vulnerable parts that give away my humanity. As usual, he acts like he doesn't even see me. He grinds his hips downward while his head faces up, his blank eyes looking somewhere along the wall above me. I guess, to be fair, his eyes are just for show. But isn't sex just an act for him? It's not like there's any consciousness in this bear that finds pleasure from this. Shouldn't he have been programmed with some facial animation too?  
I inhale and exhale carefully through my nose, staying silent, as silent as I can be while being pushed into the checkerboard tile floor by the mechanically jerking thrusts of the automaton. He seems like he's alive. My Freddy helmet bumps against the ground, bumps against my face, and I feel the echo of two impacts on either side of my head every time he pushes in. He is not looking at me. I brace myself against the dirty wall with my elbow, and try to push the dick further inside myself. This is another thing I have been afraid to do. These animatronics can be unpredictable, and it's not uncommon for them to suddenly notice that I'm human and things can take a turn for the ugly really fast. But Freddy doesn't respond to this at all, he doesn't change his rhythm, so I figure I'm safe for now, and I push his fake little rod deeper until I start to feel it in my stomach. It hurts, and it puts a feeling of unbearable pressure on my balls and my cock, and I yell out loud a high and long whine. This is when Freddy looks at me. I hear his neck joint unlock before I barely see, through the holes in my protective dome, his head turning slowly in my direction, until his eyes are locked on mine, staring from the center of the whites of his eyes. They emanate yellow light, which shines down through the holes in Freddy's other head onto my face.  
By now my heart is thumping in my chest, and I've started squeezing my cock and jerking it quickly. It suddenly seems like he's looking into my eyes, not the mask's eyes, and I slow down, but he never stops fucking me, so I take a few deep breaths and keep going. I try to keep my forearm steady at the corner of the wall and the dusty floor, but it keeps slipping, and Freddy's metal hands with his fake furry gloves are grabbing my hips and chest tighter and tighter, and he pulls me forward as he jerks into me. I lose my balance and fall backward. My head hits the wall and the Freddy mask is knocked forward over my eyes. I can no longer see the Freddy that's on top of me. The hands around my body tighten, and I hear a painful metallic groan as Freddy scoots backward and pulls me onto his cock, my head and my mask hitting the floor together.  
A hand lets go of my hip and I see two furry fingers poke into the eyes of my armor. Panic washes over me, but Freddy pulls up the helmet so that my view of his expressionless face is returned. I mumble to myself, trying to keep it under my breath, “please, please please...” I try to hold still again, letting the movements of the animated bear push me around, trying to flop naturally, not pushing back against the full feeling in my asshole, and not resisting or pulling away. I am a corpse.  
Furry hands touch my stomach, and I worry that he'll notice the flesh that has been exposed since he pulled up my shirt; I'm afraid he'll notice my ass hitting his fuzzy padded thighs as he continues his motion. Then I remember that Freddy has no nerves, no eyes, and no ears, and should have no sensation of me at all. Freddy's fingers are still in my eye holes, and my heart skips a beat when he starts to pull the helmet off my head. My hands fly up away from my balls and I cover the top of my head with my arms, holding the mask down. My breathing is pretty heavy, and it's continuously interrupted by light whimpers escaping me. Freddy suddenly stops his repetitive fucking. He stops with his cock deep inside me; my legs and ass are being tickled by the fur covering his metal skeleton. I think: please....  
Suddenly I hear a loud screech, coming from Freddy, I think. He seems so angry. He won't move his hips. His hand lets go of my helmet and lands on my chest, pushing me down so my ribcage feels flexible, (squishy, even,) and all of the air rushes out of me. I am flattened against the Earth. His hand on my hip moves to my waist, and his fingers dig into the soft flesh beneath my ribcage, where my kidneys are. I remember that he could easily rip open my sides and tear out my internal organs. His fingers tense around me, thumb digging deep into my belly. He screeches again, and I cry out in pain too. Freddy pulls out slightly, so that he is still halfway inside me. Tightly gripping my hips, he pulls me back onto his cock.  
I don't want to remove my hands from my head, so I try to brace my feet on the floor behind him so I can move myself over his dick, but my hips are too high up for my feet to touch the floor. Instead, carefully, listening to my breathing and Freddy's strange, high demanding noises, I wrap my legs around the padded waist of the furry monster; a collection of wires poking through a break in the padding in the center of his back tickle my heels. I tighten the grips of my legs around his waist, and pull myself backward slowly, emptying, then forward, carefully, filling up. At this sharp angle it feels very strange, and moving my entire body with my head on the ground and my feet wrapped around what might as well be a fat post, has me already feeling winded.  
Freddy stops screeching. For several minutes I grind against him. Freddy holds still, eyes locked on mine, hands firm on my body. What's going on? I find myself making small noises, and try to monitor my breathing, but I can't pay attention because I can't think and move at the same time. I focus instead on keeping my hips in the air and on moving them in a circle. I am scared to take my hands off my Freddy helmet, but my dick has started throbbing again and my balls are swollen. I try to focus on the feeling of Freddy inside me.  
“Please... Huuh..” I'm making stupid noises. Freddy cannot hear me. I try to keep eye contact with the soulless monster. His ears are twitching, and I mutter stupid things as my thoughts come and go. I am so warm. He is looking at me. He is listening to me. I take my right from the helmet, and I touch the head of my cock. A hissing sound as Freddy turns his head and looks down at my swollen dick. Freddy is looking at my dick! I don't know why, but I start to jerk it as fast as I can, wrapping my hand tight around it. Freddy is looking at my dick! He sees it, and he knows I am human, and he is going to kill me! The thought terrifies me and I freeze.  
Freddy picks up again, starting to fuck me roughly just as suddenly as I stopped. My heart is pounding in my chest, my breathing heavy. I'm panting, and sobbing lightly. But it feels good. I lay still, happily, and finally I remember my hand on my cock and start to move it again. It feels really good. Freddy is looking at my dick and thrusting his hips into my asshole. I am feeling full and horny, and safe and hidden; I'm drooling but it's hidden by the mask. The feeling builds quickly and I don't hide the moan that comes out when white fluid squirts out in short bursts. It hits Freddy's belly and covers my belly, and Freddy keeps his pace during this, which makes my head hurt. I cry out more, and Freddy's head slowly turns back to my face while he fucks me.  
I can't stop making noise. It overstimulates me when he fills me and the once pleasurable feeling of fullness becomes immensely painful all of a sudden. I tear up and cry out, “Please STOP!” and finally his pace slows. I am shaking, and I have been struggling and writhing around on the ground since I came. I cry out each time he pushes back inside. He uses less force with each thrust, until he is just barely inside me. I take big gulping breaths, thankful, so thankful, that he stopped. That he didn't suspect me. So thankful that I survived. Soon, with Freddy still inside, my breathing falls evenly, and I feel another wave of calm. Even in this dark, forgotten service room, surrounded by the corpses of robots, with a cold, steel rod jammed inside me, I feel peace. With Freddy's empty golden eyes looking at me, I can finally relax.  
“Thank you...” I lay quietly as Freddy pulls me off himself and lowers my hips to the floor. He stands, taller than the average man, and starts walking away, my come having made a wet spot on his lower stomach. I'll have to clean that up.  
“Thank youu...” I breathe after him. I lay there on the floor. Freddy settles down in his designated spot. I rest with the Freddy head on, staring at the dark wall, until Bill, the daytime manager, opens the door. The artificial lights from the hall pour into Parts N Services, and I hear him chuckle at me and open my eyes, seeing the wires in the ceiling first. As I lift my head to look over my body at Bill, he smiles in a charming way and says,  
“You and Freddy have a good night last night, Dave?” I laugh weakly, and slowly push myself into a sitting position.  
“I did, at least. Can't say that I know about Freddy.” I take the mask off and we both look over at him, laying still in the corner by the door. He stares ahead unseeing, his eyes yellow and lifeless.  
“Ah, who really knows about Freddy? I'm glad you liked it, buddy. That routine always gets me going real hard, too.” Bill laughs and slaps a hand on my back, and I laugh too.  
“Let's get you cleaned up,” he says, “cuz that was your night off! There's a party of twelve coming in as soon as we open and they requested to have a mascot there to sing their 'happy birthday.'” I shake my head and smile; If I hadn't been too scared to move last night I could have gone home and showered, or at least slept in my bed. Tonight I think I'll try to leave before dawn. I need to change into my Bonnie suit, so Bill and I walk to the back office together, chatting about Freddy and his friends on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Phone Guy's character has very little to do with this story; I just wanted to write some gross stuff. I imagine this taking place in the world of The Silver Eyes, (Phone Guy is named after the real Dave Miller) but I didn't want to tag it because of how little it has to do with anything at all. If you enjoyed the story or have any feedback please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
